The Crystal Library - Part 1
Log Title: The Crystal Library - Part 1 Characters: Starlock, Encore, Delusion, and Soundwave Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: September 15th, 2019. TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: Starlock and Soundwave finally Enter Harmonex together, and find something more valuable then anyone could imagine by pure luck... A (almost) intact Library database. As logged by Starlock. Starlock was outside Harmonex's shield, against one of the old, broken crystal piles she had made, with her cloak wrapped around her.... She was recharging there, a datapad still in her hand from where she'd been working, workingon what? well thats what she would know. Delusion stops long enough to close the trapdoor that leads to the underground generators, then begins to stroll through the crystals. She hums just off-key, her voice clashing with the harmony around her. The Autobot camping out did not go unnoticed, but Delusion takes her time wandering that way, stepping through the shield with only the slightest pause. The mini-bot medic had been hanging around this place for a few days... Doing what though? that was a good question, specially considering the old harmonexian crystal around her neck. She'd stir slightly, and open her optics slowly, their light very dim, she'd yawn and look around, and look down at her datapad and grumble, rubbing at her optic under her glasses. "Right... Fell asleep.." She'd murmur. Delusion approaches and kneels down rather than simply loom over the Autobot. "Good morning," she greets. "I would think you'd be more careful about sleeping alone here. It may not be a battlefield currently, but it has not always been safe lately." Starlock squints up as her optics slowly brighten as she wakes up more and more. "..I'm aware.." Starlock would nod. "Just.. been working to ensure it /won't/ become one." She'd yawn as she brings back up her datapad, and brings herself up into a sitting position propper. "....One Knightmares..yeah?" She'd question as she looked up tiredly. Delusion smirks. "Knightmare is my commander, yes. I believe we've met before, if briefly." Starlock squints again searching her memory banks before nodding. "Right.. Right.. sorry, my memories been getting a bit bad." She'd murmur, before venting out. "...Take she's not told the rest ya' what I'm doing out here all the time, huh?" Delusion says dryly, "Only that it was more politics." She stands up again, hovering up to sit on the edge of a building. "Not her favorite passtime. So, why not enlighten me?" She crosses her feet and leans forward enough to keep her gaze on Starlock. Starlock nods getting herself sat up, and took a vent. "Megatron's gonna try to wreck this place, regardless of shield or not, if it's not handed over to him, so I've been finding decepticons to get on my side, to try and help convince Megatron to allow for a kinda council to work together to govern the city, because like it or not, with everyone returning, people will want leaders, and if he's doing nothing but violent conquering, he's gonna fall." She'd explain, glancing up, making sure she'd not lost her interest. "If I can do that, can keep him from destroying this place, or immediately taking it over, and allow for it to grow and gain strength as a truly cybertronain city with all three factions" She'd say with quotation marks. "Working and living together... That way this war /can/ actually end." She'd nod. "I've also been working on trying to figure out a way to get them to work together to clean up the city and start removing the old buildings and old broken crystals to allow the new ones to grow without accidently growing with old debris in them, or warping their shape." She'd explain in simple terms. "Cause if that happens their resources will be completely different and thrown off." Delusion nods, listening intently. "Dust Devil proposed a similar solution when very few knew the crystals were singing again. Our current circumstances would suggest such a council is easier said than done." She tilts her head slightly to one side. "I take it you lived here long enough to witness crystal growth in the past?" "And ye,s I've got both Soundwave and Banshee's help." She'd grin tiredly, before looking to the city. "Yeah.. I was forged here, and lived here till its destruction." She'd say, looking to the shield. "..Native Harmonexian, I believe some would say." Delusion nods. "So, is warping a hazard? My own personal observations suggest that the crystals work to harmonize with whatever sounds persist in the region. I would think a crystal that was slightly off would either stabilize over time, or the other crystals around it would adjust to reassert their harmonic resonance." "Well, we want them to grow straight up." She'd bring her datapad to a digital canvas, lowering a tap full of geological mathematics and data, and she'd start drawing to show what she was talking about. "If there is debris and old buildings in the way, much like a planetoid tree, they will ether grow right through them, or grow around them, in which the debris will get trapped in the center, and either outcome makes removing the old debris /very/ hard to remove... Especially if they get to high, and depending at which point it said debreie is located, it could revent resonation, or completely alter the tune." Starlock stopped a moment in thought. "That also takes into account, what they may try to grow through, some debris would be to strong, and thus break some of the weaker crystals, if not halt their growth completely." Delusion nods in understanding. "So, it is partially an aesthetic consideration, and partially to prevent future damage. But the crystals themselves would continue to sing unless shattered." Starlock nods, and grins. "Exactly, Thinking a head for the future that way to circumvent problems later down the line." She'd chuckle, before relaxing against the broken crystal pile. "..No offence to Stormfront or uh.. Dust Devil.. But they gave up to quickly, and were not willing to fight as hard as I was.. or give proof of concept and actually work to such.. After all, Soundwave isn't going to be enough to convince Megatron into doing this." She'd look to the shield again. "...This was my home, were I was born..It took care of me, so I want to take care of it." Delusion shrugs. "More that the choice was taken away. Imager erected the shield that's over the city now, and then she and Soundwave fought over it. They both paid a price for that event, in a way. But I find it significant that she has not returned to try again." Starlock quirks a brow at that "Knightmare said an autobot erected that shield.. But I've been told Imager isn't an Autobot anymore?" She'd blink, clearly a bit confused. "..Keep in mind this was the context, that I pointed out people wouldn't care who erected it, it was under KNightmares control, so she and the dominicons were going to be the ones responsible, and be handling any political fall out and backlash that would grow... Cause that's just how politics works" She'd spin her stylus with a cringe. "...Alright, I wont fault him that much then." She'd nod "...Still.. I'm trying." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "I had not heard that she had renounced her faction. You must keep in mind that information from within a faction may be slow to go out to those not in it." She slips from her perch and glides back to the ground, clasping her hands behind her back to pace. "As it is, anybody who enters the city could adjust the shields. And the matter of entry is simple enough." She pauses and looks at Starlock. "If an Autobot or Decepticon cannot peacefully persuade one of their opposite number to enter with them, hunting down and incapacitating a lone scout on patrol would do just as well. The shield itself does not differentiate." She tilts her head and shrugs. "We are taking steps to reinforce the shield because Megatron has threatened to destroy the place. Truthfully, the only foolproof defense would be to station a permanent force here. But such a provocation would likely hasten battle rather than prevent it." Starlock gave a nod. "Fair enough, honestly I wouldn't be surprised at this point that everyone's squabbling because their refusing to share information with one another due to lack of trust." She'd muse, tapping on her datapad as she wrote a note down. "I'd much rather we do it by working together, as you can't end a war with an uneasy peace, you need to build trust and community for those arms to be laid down." She'd nod. "Why I approached Knightmare instead of being a sneak." She'd chuckle. "Figured she'd appreciate it buuut probably didn't really think it that way." Se'd nod again. "Megatron has at least 4 combiners under his wing.. Why I'm not esure the shield alone will work.." She take a vent through her denta and cringed. "Why I'm trying this route, while everyone else is so focused on fighting." Delusion sits down. "We are focused on fighting because that is the most prominent threat. My purpose here is to preserve the crystals for as long as possible. I am unconcerned with the city, or any population. Simply to keep a phenomenon that has sentimental value to my commander intact, if possible." She looks up into the sky. "The shield itself is merely a delay, at best. But Knightmare has pledged us to defend this place if we are available. So, anything that buys time is of value, whether technology or diplomacy." Her gaze returns to Starlock. "If your council preserves the crystals, then it is of value," she says, ruthlessly practical. Starlock smiles. "I'm glad to hear that." She'd nod and take a vent. "I... Just need to keep trying, and working, because /as soon/ as the Fallen is no longer a threat to the planet, I'm sure Megatron will start setting his sights to taking over places again.. So if I can get him to play the political game." She'd close her optics. "I also want Neutrals on this council..Not just autobots and Decepticons.. The hope is with time.. everyone will grow happy again with their lives, achieve what they want /peacefully/ so that way, All, can be one, unified people of cybertronians." Delusion smirks. "Unity is overrated," she says dryly. "Both Autobots and Decepticons claim to want it, and yet it isn't sufficient by itself to bring peace." Starlock chuckles. "Fairly, nether are willing to work for it, or really have a plan, Megatron wants to be the one and only ruler... The bots?... Eh, I'm not even sure." She'd shake her helm. "...So.. Here I am.. Doing what I am." She'd laugh. Delusion nods. "And so are we." She looks back at Harmonex. "It's good that things are quiet otherwise. It gives me time to make repairs and investigate in general." She turns back to STarlock. "I've been investigating the crystals specifically, to determine how they grow, if possible. In case this place suffers again." Starlock nods. "Why I don't want us to be at the others throats, I want us to work together." She'd smile and looked to the crystals. "That's good, I'd be doing that myself but.. Ahhh" she'd chuckle pointing to her old.. Very old, definitely early in the war old, badge. "...Soundwave is going the religious route with speculation and thinks that the crystals are victer sigmas own spark beat, a reasonents... Though.. He may not be /totally/ wrong." She'd look over. "...Whatever brought the planet back to life is doing this." Delusion nods. "Reformatting seems to have recreated them whole. But given the way they seek to harmonize with other sounds in the vicinity, he might be on the right track. I suspect that the harmony came first, and the crystals grew to align with it. After all, there are crystals in other places, but this is the only location where they sing." She gestures in the air, and an image of soundwaves wrapped around tiny crystals appears in midair. "So, imagine crystals forming in a matrix aligned with a given harmonic, until they were strong enough to carry the note themselves." The crystals in the image grow and begin to reflect the soundwaves between them instead of being wrapped in one. "The musical equivalent of solar fusion- a self-sustaining reaction." Starlock tilts her helm in thought. "That's totally possible.. place is named Harmonex, after all." She'd smile weakly. "All them ore reason for me to try and get people unified here." She was grateful for the visuals, it helped give her an idea of how it would work. She'd dig deep in her shotty memory, and pull forth the haunted echoes of the past crystals harmonic humming that she had held onto for so long, and started to hum it herself. Delusion waves the image away. "Records are woefully inadequate, but I don't believe there was a city here until after the crystals were already established. Unfortunately, the reformatting did not restore any archives here, so that is pure speculation." Starlock chuckles. "I think that's where I'll be important, much as I hate to say it.. I was a librarian here, an archivist... Soo.." She'd tap on her helm and smile. "I know where the library once was here, I'm unsure if it's still intact, but if I can get there, I'll know where to look." She'd nod. "Though, you are correct, the city likely wasn't here till after the crystals, why I think it's even more important to get most the ruins removed, and maybe have the city grow with them." Delusion stands up again, dusting her hands. "A library would be of great use." She smirks. "Do you have a way through the shield?" You invite Soundwave to join you. Starlock is silent for a moment, before glancing back to the foothills. "...Well.. if your willing to risk bringing Soundwave in." She'd say, glancing back and up. Delusion chuckles. "Soundwave knows what will happen if he tries to attack me. Or the crystals, for that matter. Beyond that, why should I care?" She shrugs elaborately and strolls confidently through the shield, waiting on the other side. Soundwave approaches the outside of the forcefield, looking in. He seems to be waiting for something or perhaps someone. He is rather quiet today, oddly enough. "I don't think he will." She'd smile as she pushed herself to her pedes and groaned... Yeah she was sore from where she'd been recharging. She'd store her datapad away and start stretching, creaking and cracking from what she'd was doing... Old crystal pebbles stuck in some joints and in her wheels. Starlock would then spot Soundwave. "Speak of the devil." She'd muse to herself and waved over, before giving a whistle. Delusion looks over at Soundwave and gives him a cheerful finger wave from the other side of the shield. "Coming in today?" Soundwave nods "I think so." he says rather casually. "If Starlock is ready that is." he nods to the Autobot present. Starlock nods and takes a vent. "So.. What do we do this.. Also we're.. going to be making our way through the ruins, to the old Library, if that's okay." She'd ask Soundwave as she got beside, him and looked up at the shield. Delusion waits patiently on the other side. "I suspect you merely have to enter at the same time, but you could hold hands if it makes you more confident in your ability to pass the shield." There is no mockery in her tone, merely that of dispassionate observation. Soundwave shrugs. "I have no problems with that if she doesn't." he holds out his hand for Starlock. Its weird. He is almost trusting of the Autobot. "Try not to dig in my memories to much, they get kinda depressing." She'd chuckle, taking his hand gently, there is also a trust there with her, she'd brace herself for that familiar ich but looked to the shield, ready, prepping herself what they'll hear without the barrier between them. Encore clomps on into the area, having heard somehow that there's an attempt to get through the shield going on. He wanders up, curuously. Soundwave shrugs. "I won't if you won't. I could say the same." he isnt actively looking, almost blocking those sort of connections today for some reason. His voice is a bit flat and hes a little tense, as if holding back a lot today. He looks at the shield, preparing as well. "Ah. Are you coming as well, Encore?" he asks, hearing familiar footfalls. Encore shrugs "Maybe. Dinnae ken, last I heard you need equal numbers to pass through this shield." Soundwave offers. "I can let her in, come back and get you. It shouldn't be difficult." Delusion chuckles. "It's not as if the emitters are secret. If someone else wants in, anybody on the inside with the correct technical expertise could let them." She shrugs. "It's all quite basic." Soundwave nods "There's the answer. You can be let in easily then." he understands why hes been kept out and doesn't ask. Starlock smiles and looks back to Encore, and then to Delusion. "We'll be headed for the old library I lived in." She'd report ro Encore before looking forward. "That would be appreciated, both of you." She'd nod, ready to start moving when Soundwave is, se does though.. Take note of Soundwave's emotional state.. something is wrong, but she can't place it. Soundwave nods "Hopefully it still stands. There may be a lot of information there." oh thats what hes after. "If everyone wishes to accompany us I wouldnt mind, however It is Starlock's domain from what I understand." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Yes. Much has been lost over the vorn." Starlock smiles to them and starts walking forward, after a moment, noting the heistation. "Alright.. LEts do this then." She'd grin to them. Soundwave walks in step with Starlock. "Togehter then." with that he walks through the field with Starlock. The irony of Autobot and Decepticon orking together for a common cause doesnt get past him. Delusion floats up to where she can easily see over the crumbled buildings of the city as Starlock and Soundwave go through the shield. "So.. which way?" she asks the Autobot. Starlock would relax once through, and hearing the sound of the crystals unmuffled was... Well, slightly overwhelming, as she stood there, not letting go of Soundwave's hand... Some tears starting to whelm up, it was definitely a sound she'd long forgotten but was coming back with each note she heard.. She'd shake her helm out of it when asked for Directions, she'd let go of Soundwaves hand gently and took a vent, and started walking towards the heart of the city. "This way!" she'd call. She'd start humming along with the crystals in harmony as she walked. Minibots, Cassettecons? What is it with Soundwave being protective of small people? He lets Starlock hold his hand as long as she wants, following her in dead silence. He doesn't want to disturb her communication with the crystals. He remembers it being a bit overwhelming on his first visit too. Delusion hovers along silently, following Starlock and observing closely. Starlock as as she walks, that hum becomes actual lyrics. "Reach for my hand.. I’ll soar away, Into the dawn, Oh I wish I could stay..." Leading into the ruins, she's starting to lose herself a bit in the song, but she doesn't lose pace.. Se's going deep into the city, what was likely a center for activity, both poor and well off, the ruins would start blocking out the daylight sun as they walk, but the light going through the broken crystals give the place an interestingly, purple and blue illuminated color. "Here in cherished halls. In peaceful days. I fear the edge of dawn, knowing time betrays... Faint lights pass through colored glass, In this beloved place. Silver shines, and the world dines. A smile on each face~" Soon they come to the place, a large library building made of the same glass like material most of the place was.. The roof of which has been completely torn off of... It looks to be collapsing inward, but most of the lower floors are still there.. In the ally way, a door with a simple, faded, silver star is painted on it sits. Soundwave records as Starlock sings. He just takes in the music, the colors, the daylight sun. This city is nothign but beauty. And beauty doesnt last long in front of Decepticons. "This is magnificant." He says, heading into the building. "Its intact." Delusion settles down to look at the door. "Well, at least partially," she qualifies. "As archives tend to be stored underground for stability, at least the data is likely to be here." "She's right, we're going down." She'd state as she approach the library, noticing the wrecked doors, some broken crystals blocking the way, but starlock starts digging, even getting her small self between the wall and one of the larger ones, using her legs to push it out of the way to get to the door... Which she goes to open, only for it to fall backward /in/ to the building with a loud slam... This place is definitely not in to good a shape. Starlock flinched at the sound and vibration, but after a moment, she takes a vent, and flicks on her four headlights on her chasses. "Come on!" She'd call, walking in. The inside was pretty dark, even with the roof falling inward.. it was very dusty too, musty as well from where the natural weather of the planet had been getting in.. THey were in a reception hall for the public... There were spiral staircases in where people would travel upward to the higher floors, some could be seen to have been open air, with decorative fencing that would of kept anyone from falling off the floor. Soundwave nods "That she is.' he heads down, continuing to record. "Perhaps we need to set up some support beams." he says very quietly. He looksa round at all the datapads. All the great many datapads with so many secrets in them. The spymaster almost vibrates, his optic band glowing brightly. Delusion steps in and heads towards the reception area, intent on the terminal there. Her steps are steady, but there's an avaricious gleam in her optics, too. Starlock looked around for a moment, notably going up the stair railings, was ports, were some sort of light sources had sat.. On the floor were the shatter remains of such, triangular shaped orbs that looked to have once lit up the place form their ports. What could be seen of the more upper areas, were there were some desks, clearly this place was also used for people to also come and study at... Looking around, they'll also realize this place isn't empty.. Technically.. There are the grey remains of old, old corpses of bots that never got out... Clearly killed by trauma from when this place was hit.. some scavengers, killed when the building continued to collapse atop of them, with proper light, some can see were energon had dried on the floor, and had been washed away over the millions of years. There elvaders in the walls, that were also meant for a quicker way up, some of them are intact! Sort of, they were platforms with glass around them, and the glass on one was completely shattered, were one was cracked. GAME: Starlock PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Starlock PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Delusion FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Soundwave follows Starlock upstairs, and notices something even better. Computers. "Is there a basement generator?" he asks. Delusion hmms. "If there isn't, it wouldn't be too hard to tap into the general grid." She begins to search for the connections on the ground level, slowly working her way down as she goes. Starlock tempers with the computer a minute, and with a sputtering of sparks and a small explosion that results in some smoke.. The warm colored lights, the few still intact, come on, slowly, one by one, the creaking and groaning of the building being heard as an old, ooold power supply underground comes online after millions of years. "Haha!!" Starlock says in success, that would be a yes, in response to Soundwave. She'd then move her way towards the back, not put off by the corpses... course, she's immune to the site, but she does take out her sketchbook.. and starts writing down their serials, if she can spot them... She gets to an old maintenance door, which has rusted shut. "...So, gonna need some help opening this." She'd call. Delusion would also, actually in fact, spot some of the exposed wires from the torn up and rusted floor, they leads into the elevator though, and go down. '' '' GAME: Soundwave PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. Soundwave doesnt seem bothered by the corpses eitehr. He heads to the door. "stand aside." he uses all of his strength to try to pry the door open. For a tapedeck, hes actually pretty strong. Delusion approaches as well, though she stands back to let the comparatively bulky Decepticon at the door. No, she kneels to examine the corpses, mentally cataloging injuries and causes of death. Starlock quirks a brow at Soundwave, a bit surprised the Tapdeck had that kind of strength.. She'd always thought he was more a firepower sort of guy, being a nerd like she was... But hey it worked! With some horrible screeching of metal and rush rubbing against more metal and rust, the door opens, and there is a stairwell that leads downard.. There very dim lights on, and some of the stairs look cracked, wires also line the walls. Starlock would take the lead, stepping carefully as she started down the stairs... Delusion would also find most were killed by bludging damage, from where the building had been coming down and they were not fast enough to escape, some also looked to have been killed from falling off the upper floors. They were some of those that did not head the evacuation warnings before Trypticon came.. Some were missing parts as well, and the innermost energon, Likely from scavengers coming in and finding them not long after. Soundwave had spent some time as a gladiator in the past and sometimes, he reminds poeple that being a member of con chain of command is a survival of the fittest routine. There ais a lot of strnegth behind his nerd-like behavior. He gives a nod, allowing others to enter. The bodies, of course dont bother him. Hes probably seen worse. In some ways they add to the beauty of the ruins, a civilization lost in time. Delusion seems entirely in her element, prowling through a ruined building and surrounded by bodies. She finishes her perusal of the corpses, then glides after the others with a light step. After a moment, she begins to hum ever so slightly discordantly against the background song of Harmonex's crystals. And down they go... Sparking of wires that had not been online for millions of years, suddenly finding themselves full of power once more... Cracked and groaning walls from were they sustained damaged, and survived the trauma caused by the past onslaught.. Down into the dark, for what may of found like an hour... But they soon reach the landing and another door, which is hanging open.. and there is a large control room with over a dozen different ports, online, and waiting a log in, and password. '' '' GAME: Soundwave PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. Soundwave is once again in his element. Expertly, he goes over to that control pannel and starts to hack into the terminal. Code flies past his visor as he works a basic password hack, pausing as he looks to Starlock "Starlock. Are you familiar with these ports?" he asks. '' '' GAME: Delusion FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Delusion crouches down to examine the ports herself for a moment, then shakes her head. "Older than the usual tech I've worked with," she admits. "Indeed I am." Starlock would say, removing her combat helmet, and from behind her silver tiara piece, thick, heavy, deadlock like wires spring outward that nearly fall to the ground, each has a different port on the end. "...Second I plug into this thing, I'll be able to download and transfer the data and whatever is saved onto something, like a datapad... I was basically a transfer bridge." she'd explain. "I'd copy and move files onto datapads, basically creating new books, see I was forged with nothing but my alt mode so.. made it easy to install these." She'd poke at her wires as she started plugging them in.... Before removing one of the small cameras from her glasses, that was hooked into her audial receptor, she'd unplug the camera, storing it into her subspace, letting the loose wire hang freely, while pulling out her datapad. On the screen, there is glitching, and clear damage, but it's working, words, and a distorted voice is heard, and seen. "Welcome Back, AS-1778" Soundwave pauses. "Its. whats the earth saying. Like riding a bicycle?" he asks. "Once you do the old hacks, they come right back." hes bene hacking since before some civilizations began. He nods. "Fantastic, Starlock." he understands. He used to be a com relay for a long time. "She's in." Delusion produces a datapad. "This one's clean. How much historical data could you transfer?" She offers the datapad. "Well.. The datapad systems are newer, and i've been keeping my gear up to date.. the computer itself is old though.. so.. depending on how much we want, and how long the power generator lasts.. could take a few..days." She'd say carefully as puts in the last cord, files among files among files start appearing on screen, some files were corrupted due to damage from the hard drives, but most, most of it was intact... An old Profile picture of Starlock appearing in the top left of the screen to show her account and.. Well, she looked /quite/ different, same purple optics and clunkier glasses, however her paint job.. She used to merely be black and white! Another thing became obvious though... Starlock was completely helpless like this, attached to the computer, and if she started the download and transfer system, she'd become even more so. She'd reach over and take the Datapad, nodding in thanks. Soundwave looks at the profile picture, blinking. "Well thats a different form." he comments. He then watches Starlock access the systmems, almsot protective of the Autobot. Its interesting how he makes sure nothing happens to her. Delusion hmms. "Best to prioritize, considering how little maintenance these systems have received." She looks around at the ancient gear. "I could do some live work, but hot swapping parts is risky." "Uhhg don't remind me." She'd start to Soundwave, sticking her tongue out at the photo. "Can say that again Delusion.." Starlock would take a heistaint vent through her denta, and pull the wire from her audial down, and plugged it into the datapad, setting it up the files necessary like the libraries... She then does something similar with the other audial wire, only this time she plugs it into her own personal, datapad. "...I'd suggest ensuring this place doesn't come down on us first, then the generator to ensure it doesn't go off mid download, followed by the wires and getting some electrical tape on 'em" She'd muse, taking a seat in front of the computer on the floor, old holo-screens appearing around her. "When I start this I.. Wont be very coherent.. So.. Anything else before I start?" She'd ask, glancing back. Soundwave nods "I'll set up some support beams." he scans around for debris thats strong enough to use for this. "Getting the generator secured should be easy. The three of us have great skillsets to compliment all of this." he says. "Soundwave is prepared when you are." Delusion nods. "This kind of repair work is simple." She produces a couple of tools- as she has been working on generators in other parts of the city earlier, she happens to have exactly the right items for this job. The Dominicon smirks. "Whenever you wish to begin." Starlock nods. "Good luck you two." She'd smile, before looking back to the computer and.. well her optics dim, an become rather hollow, if not distant, she also goes very still...On the main screen she's started sifting and filtering through the files, on the holo screens, and datapads, the words "Transferring" has appeared with a progress bar, that is only at . The generator isn't to hard to find as.. Well, it's starting to heat up a bit.. All The wires start tangling together out at the landing and go into another room.. There actually a number of doors down below, some rusted shut, others not.. Some rooms are just full of hard drives. It's quickly becoming apparent if they don't get the ventilation working as well, this place is going to get /very/ hot. Soundwave goes over to the support beams, as hes probabyly the strongest and most suited to this kind of labor in the room. "I havent seen a datastick that isnt a cassette in a long time." well that explains why hes so protective of her maybe. He starts to gather debris and weld some support beams. "We're going to need ventilation" He says quickly. Its amazing how quick and efficient the three can be, when all the factions are working toghere. Delusion nods. "That we are." She picks one of the rusted doors and takes out her laser scalpel to cut through the seized portions with a steady hand. No brute strength here. GAME: Soundwave FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Soundwave PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Delusion finds a data room full of storage drives. She picks up a few and finds them intact, merely knocked loose. She wipes some of the dust off and starts reconnecting them, carefully repairing mounts as she goes so they don't fall out again. Soundwave pauses a moment. "Starlock. Delusion." he says. "SOme of these have been purposefully knocked out of place. Theres signs of sabotague." he says. GAME: Delusion FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Delusion FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. GAME: Delusion FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Above Average difficulty. While Delusion may not see it right away, once soundwave points it out, it becomes clear whoever slashed the cordes was not a technical person... Whoever did it, maybe been a scavenger? must of been frustrated they didn't find anything of use down in this place... Though that does bring into question the state of the generator. The wires going into the generators room do show similar damage, there was also a decent amount of debris on top of said generator from the unstable ceiling. Soundwave pauses. "It seem s more deliberate than that. Perhaps.. I am just paranoid." he says as he continues to work on the area. '' '' To Be Continued.... Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP